


Subtlety Be Damned

by maraudersgirl47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda/Continuation, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Season 10 Episode 03, the boys getting their shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersgirl47/pseuds/maraudersgirl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There should have at least been an indent, a slight fade in colour, something.<br/>Dean paused in his steps as he considered the normal patch of ground in front of him. It looked the same as all the areas around it. There was no difference. Shouldn’t there be a difference?<br/>One beat, two, three more, before he rolled his eyes to the ceiling, teeth grinding together.<br/>Realization struck, he was standing there examining his goddamn carpet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Coda/Continuation to Soul Survivor. Because something like this could have - should have - totally happened.

There probably should have been a worn trail in the carpet behind Dean’s closed door. The amount of times he’d paced up and down that same spot, his shoes wearing tiredly against the floor, pivoting in an almost identical place to tread back the opposite way.

There should have at least been an indent, a slight fade in colour, _something_.

Dean paused in his steps as he considered the normal patch of ground in front of him. It looked the same as all the areas around it. There was no difference. Shouldn’t there be a difference?

One beat, two, three more, before he rolled his eyes to the ceiling, teeth grinding together.

He was standing there examining his goddamn carpet. Realizing that, Dean was relatively sure this was the point when one had to come to terms with the fact that he may have been procrastinating slightly too much. Trying to examine non-existent lines on his bedroom floor – probably the moment when it’s time to face the world and leave one’s sanctuary.

He glanced at the solid wood of his firmly closed bedroom door, teeth grazing over his bottom lip as he considered.

He didn’t want to go out there.

Going out there meant acknowledging that he tried to kill his brother with a hammer (and he still wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or disturbed at that particular weapon choice). He’d have to talk about it. He’d probably have to talk about the whole demon thing too. Not to mention the Crowley thing.

Basically, going out there was gonna hurt like a bitch.

And with that in mind – this whole carpet observation really could use a bit more of his time.

Dean flinched at the pointed rap against his door. Exhaling deeply when Cas’ questioning tone floated through the wood to him, “Dean?”

“Come on in man,” Dean responded without much thought.

The door swung inwards as Cas poked his head around the wood. Dean was about to question Cas’ confused expression before he remembered he’d been standing pointlessly in the middle of empty space. He shrugged more for his own benefit than for Cas, turning to step the small paces to seat himself on the end of his mattress.

“What’s up Cas?”

“You have been avoiding us,” Cas stated simply, moving further into the room and clicking the door closed behind him.

“Ever the one for subtlety,” Dean muttered back.

Cas levelled a stern gaze across at him, a look like that from anyone else might have had Dean worried about intention – with Cas, he couldn’t help but grin back at the familiarity of it. “What would be the point of the two of us being subtle? Do you want me to pretend things are not as they are? To ignore the situation as it seems you have been doing. Is that what you would prefer?”

The grin that’d graced his face automatically slid away as Cas’ words came out harsher than he’d expected and he raised his eyebrows expectantly for Cas to continue.

Cas studied him for a moment longer, something in his stance seeming to sag with unprecedented weight, “I am sorry.”

“You’re mad at me,” Dean said reasonably, watching as Cas uncharacteristically seemed to fidget where he stood.

“No,” Cas responded immediately. “I am frustrated,” He added more slowly.

“At me?” Dean asked carefully, even as Cas seemed to avoid his eye, gaze flicking around the room.

The Angel huffed a sigh that could have almost been a soft laugh, and shook his head, “No.” Dean smirked up at him sceptically as Cas continued, “Well, yes. But that is only because you seem to have developed a penchant for barricading yourself in this room.”

Dean watched as Cas walked over to supposedly take the space beside him and he couldn’t help but chuckle in surprise when the angel didn’t sit so much as collapse back on the mattress, legs dangling over the end of the bed, back lying against the foam and eyes training up to the ceiling.

“You okay, Cas?” Dean asked turning to look down at the figure next to him even before the smile had completely left his face.

Cas didn’t respond, deep blue gaze looking up at Dean solemnly. Dean eventually frowned at the stretched silence, dip to his brow increasing when Cas raised his hand that lay between them, fingers twitching up as if to reach for Dean’s shoulder before pausing mid-air and sinking back down to rest against his own stomach.

Cas’ gaze didn’t waver when he eventually broke the silence, “I thought we’d lost you.”

Dean ignored the sting behind his eyes as he squeezed them shut, the motion distinguishing Cas’ burning gaze from his view. He fell back against the mattress behind him, could feel the movement jostle Cas’ form beside him, felt the brush of Cas’ shoulder meet his.

Dean could feel Cas’ heavy gaze continue to watch him, squinting his eyes open Dean grinned across at him slyly, “You should know it’d take more than that to get rid of me.”

“Dean -”

“Did you give up on me that easily?”

“Never.”

“Maybe you should have,” Dean muttered evenly.

“Never,” Cas reiterated firmly.

Dean reached out quickly, grabbing Cas’ hand the Angel had almost reached for him with before. Cas returned the pressure instinctively, fingers slipping between Dean’s easily as their clasped hands fell back into the minimal space between them.

“I’m glad you’re here Cas,” Dean said softly, repeating his words that he’d said a day or two before, he wasn’t entirely sure how long he’d been staring at the blank expanse of wood that was barring him from the rest of the world.

Cas sighed softly, eyes still trained on Dean’s face which lay quite close to his own, fingers squeezing at Dean’s gently as if for reassurance, “Hannah asked me to leave with her, to continue the hunt we had been on for rogue Angels.”

Dean closed his eyes once again, this time at the bitterness that swelled within him, one of those inevitable truths he’d known would be coming.

“I told her to leave without me.” Dean clicked his eyes back open, met with Cas’ hesitant expression as the hand within his twitched slightly. “I would like to stay. If you would – if you and Sam – if that is okay.” Dean’s expression must have held nothing but shock, causing a grin to tug lopsidedly at the corner of Cas’ mouth, “I told you, screw subtlety.”

Dean nodded slowly, almost absentmindedly, his hair no doubt becoming mussed against the scrape of the blankets beneath him, “You’re right,” Dean stated confidently, “Fuck it.”

He leaned over assuredly, pressing his lips against Cas’ mouth firmly, spare hand curling around Cas’ neck and coaxing him forward with very little help.

Cas was the one to draw himself back, Dean’s name falling from him reverently as he went. They both stared at each other closely, many unnecessary words seeming to pass between them in the silence, all the things they’d eventually talk through later left for exactly that; later. Cas pressed his closed mouth softly back to Dean’s, almost shyly, before sliding himself off the end of the bed and back to his feet. The hand he still had securely in Dean’s ensuring the Winchester followed him.  

“What are we doing Cas?”

“You need to talk to your brother,” Cas pressed forward even as Dean opened his mouth to form some kind of delay or protest, “He misses you. He needs you. And no matter what scenarios you have managed to formulate while held up in here, he is not going to disown you or anything of the sort.”

“Cas you can’t -”

Cas pressed himself into Dean’s space, effectively cutting him off, hand reaching up to cup his neck and hold his face steady, “You are going to go and talk to your brother. You are going to eat some much needed food and you are going to not grumble about it. Then I am going to bring you back in here and fuck you in such a way that you will entirely forget about everything that has happened and everything that is not me. Do you understand, Dean Winchester?”

“Yep,” Dean’s voice cracked raspy on the single syllable, “Absolutely. Got it. Yeah.”

“Good.”

Dean firmly pressed his mouth over Cas’, half because he couldn’t help himself and half because he wanted to wipe the smug look off his Angel’s face.

Resolutely Dean marched out of the safety confines of his room, Cas easily in step beside him.


End file.
